


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by WistfulGhostWriter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WistfulGhostWriter/pseuds/WistfulGhostWriter
Summary: A short, early morning interlude.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on Tumblr.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> xo

Regina sighed deeply as the sound of her alarm blared sharply, piercing the silence of her bedroom. She reached out to turn it off, stretching languidly before shifting to get up, reluctant to leave the cocoon of cozy comfort that was her lover's embrace.  
  
A strong arm wrapped around her waist and Regina smiled as she allowed herself to be pulled back against the warm, solid form of Emma Swan.  
  
“Time ‘sit?” the blonde mumbled against the back of her neck, the soft brush of her lips making Regina shiver slightly.  
  
“Six,” Regina replied, idly running her fingertips up and down the soft skin of Emma’s forearm. “I have to get up.”  
  
“S’cold, stay home,” was the sleepy answer and Regina chuckled when Emma’s grip on her waist tightened.  
  
“As tempting as that offer is,” Regina said as she rolled over in Emma’s arms, “I’ve got a town to run.” She smiled before pressing soft kisses to Emma’s forehead, the tip of her nose, and finally her lips.  
  
With a soft sigh, she snuggled close and tucked herself under the blonde's chin, her actions contradicting her previous statement.  
  
She could stay a few more minutes.  
  
A soft knock at the door a few moments later woke them both from their light slumber.  
  
“Mom?”  
  
“Yes, dear?” Regina called out, maneuvering herself out of Emma’s grasp and grinning at the blonde's protests as she fought off her hands.  
  
“No! Too cold! Come back!”  
  
Ignoring her partner momentarily and adjusting her pajamas, Regina called out “Come in Henry!” her chest filling with warmth at the sight of their son.  
  
“G'morning mom. School’s canceled 'cause of the snow.”  
  
Regina nodded and ran a gentle hand through Henry’s sleep tousled hair. “I figured as much.”  
  
She watched as Henry peeked around her to grin at his other mother. “Morning ma.”  
  
Emma offered a huffed “too early” in reply before pulling the comforter over her head, making both of them laugh.  
  
“Ma’s not much of a morning person,” Henry offered in explanation, turning back to Regina.  
  
“I hadn’t noticed,” Regina deadpanned, before sharing another chuckle with her son. Leaning in to press a soft kiss to his forehead she added “Why don’t you go downstairs and start the coffee for me? We’ll be down in a little bit.”  
  
Waiting for the door to click shut behind him, Regina climbed back onto the bed, slipping under the comforter and grinning when she felt Emma’s arm wind around her waist once more. “We can’t stay here all day.”  
  
“Wanna bet?” Emma replied against her ear. Regina shivered, a familiar warmth settling low in her belly.  
  
“Henry...” she tried, interrupted by her own gasp when she felt soft lips brush against that spot on her neck Emma seemed to be incredibly fond of marking.  
  
“Is downstairs... making coffee... and probably eating that sugary cereal that you say will rot his teeth even though I happen to know you love Cocoa Puffs...”  
  
"Work…" Regina tried again, though she had already decided to work from home that day.  
  
"No work, snow day," was the blonde's husky reply before Regina felt her teeth nip at the juncture where her neck met her shoulder, a deep moan bubbling out of Regina's chest when Emma soothed the sting with her tongue.  
  
"Any further objections, Madame Mayor?"  
  
Regina bit her lip, her body pushing into Emma’s out of its own volition when surprisingly cool fingertips slipped under her top to draw little patterns around her navel before teasing the waistband of her pajama bottoms.  
  
“Your hands are cold,” Regina argued weakly, gasping again when she found herself pinned to the mattress with Emma grinning down at her, the aforementioned fingers (finally) slipping into her shorts.  
  
"Well then," the blonde drawled, shifting forward and capturing Regina's bottom lip in her mouth. Regina's thighs clenched, reaching up to tangle her fingers in disheveled golden curls as Emma whispered: "Let's see if you can warm them up for me…"


End file.
